


It Was Just a Sneeze

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: Ever since Wade realized that Peter could actually die, he has become a little bit overprotective





	

**Author's Note:**

> My inspiration for this one is my own stupid allergy :)

Here it is, that time of the year again. Where outside the noses are itching, the eyes are watering, and the throats are sore. That beautiful time of the year where so many people get sick. Yes, that lovely time we know as Allergy Season.

~*~

Peter was on the couch watching Cosmos when he felt a sudden shiver and without any further warning, a loud sneeze erupted from him. His eyes went wide and he hoped that he was the only one who heard that, but when he looked up, Wade was towering over him.

"Did you just sneeze?" Wade demanded.

Peter rolled his eyes. "It was just one..." And then he sneezed again. Wade gasped, hands flying up to his mouth. "Oops... Ok two sneezes."

"Oh no, Baby Boy you need medicine!"

"Wade, no. Stop."

It's like this every time Peter gets sick, ever since Wade actually realized that Peter could die and Wade couldn't, he started worrying too much. He would obsessed over it at the first sign of sickness. It was all Clint's fault when one day he casually asked Wade "I don't understand how Petey keeps up with you, what are you gonna do when he's gone?" And immediately regretted the question, because Wade panicked and they had to convince him for nearly a month that Peter was fine and he wasn't going anywhere.

Wade leaned over and put a hand on Peter's forehead, causing Peter to roll his eyes. "I'm fine"

"You don't know that, it could be a pneumonia or acute bronchitis."

"What? Jesus you need to stop searching symptoms on WebMD."

"I have a whole box of flu medicine."

"I don't..." He sneezed again and a nervous smile appeared on his face. Wade felt close to fainting.

{Call 911! This is an emergency!}

[We need the best doctor in town!]

Wade ran off to fumble around the bathroom before sprinting back to sit next to Peter with a thermometer in his hand. Wade put it in Peter's mouth before he could say anything. Peter just rolled his eyes again and let the thermometer there.

"I'm pretty sure is just allergies." he mumbled around the thing in his mouth.

"Shh, you can't talk with that in your mouth. It can break and you could get poisoned." 

Peter laughed, "You're over reacting."

"I won't lose you Petey."

"It's just allergies-" Sneeze! "-Wade"

{This is torturous.}

[*Cries*]

"Oh God, Petey!" Wade hugged Peter close, placing his head on Peter’s chest. "Breathe, okay? Stay calm. You're going to get through this."

"Of course I am, it's just allergies." he mumbled again "Can I take this thing out of my mouth already?" 

Wade looked at his hello kitty watch, "Just one more minute." and kept hugging him.

"Wade."

"Hm?"

"I'm fine."

"Shh, don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth." 

Peter chuckled and started massaging Wade's head. When the minute passed, Wade took it out and his eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, you're temperature is one number above the normal! PETEY!" he whined

"Well that's not bad." To which Wade gave him an angry look.

{NOT BAD?!}

[That's like the closest to death!]

"It is for normal people like you!"

"Yeah, because climbing walls is normal."

"Oh my God Petey, what am I gonna do without you?" He hugged Peter again, which only caused Peter to chuckle.

"You should start the arrangements for the funeral."

"PETEEER!" he whined and Peter laughed.

"I'm kidding"

"Don't." Peter placed a big kiss on Wade's head before sneezing again. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS!"

"Wade, stop." Peter kept laughing and his voice sounded stuffy and even if that was cute-

{Super cute.}

[Like a child.]

-he couldn't stop being worried.

"We should go to the hospital."

Peter smiled and rolled his eyes, knowing that the last option was a hospital, especially when Wade always panicked just to pass close to one, given past experiences.

"Or" Peter offered "We could stay here like any other normal human being and drink some hot chocolate." That sounded more like "Od we coud stay heed dike ady oded nodmal huban bein and drink somb hod zocolat."

Wade couldn't stop a smile and leaned to kiss him. "You sound like the cutest spider right now." 

Peter flushed and glared him. "No I don't."

"Totally," he kissed Peter's nose. "But that can't distract me. Here," he grabbed the box full of medicine and put it on the couch. "Let's see what we have for you."

"It's allergies." 

Wade glare him and continued. "Here, this one seems good." 

It was a bottle. Peter grabbed it and read the label. "It says it will make me sleepy."

"Well of course, you need to sleep."

{Even hibernate if it's necessary.}

[Give him the whole bottle!]

"I think that would kill him."

"Are they thinking about giving me the whole bottle?" Peter asked, in a sigh.

{He knows us so well.}

[That's why we can't lose him!]

Wade nodded and grabbed the bottle. "It says here you have to drink a cap full."

"I'm not drinking that Wade. I need to write an essay and can't do it if I'm falling asleep at my desk."

"You can't submit an essay if your dead."

Peter rolled his eyes "Oh God... IT'S ALLERGIES, I'll be fine!" and kissed him "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an essay to write.” When he stood up Wade went to the bedroom, grabbed a blanket and before Peter could react he wrapped him like a burrito and lay on the couch with Peter next to him.

"WADE!"

"Until you can breathe from your nostrils, I won't let you go."

"You have got to be kidding me."

[Do we look like we're kidding?]

"Shh, sleep. I'll take care of you."

Peter kept sneezing and with every sneeze Wade hugged him tighter.

"Can't breathe."

{Oh my God, this is it!}

[Call an ambulance!]

"Oh no, Petey! Don't do this to me!"

"Wade... You're squeezing too tight." 

Wade let up a little and laughed nervously. "Oops. Hehe. Sorry about that." 

Peter sighed. "Fine. I'll do as you say, but after that, even if I keep sneezing, you will let me go."

"If you keep sneezing after my treatment we will go to the nearest hospital even if I have to handcuff you." He sat on the couch and placed Peter in front of him, then he grabbed the bottle with the medicine and gave the cap to Peter, who drank while pulling a face at the taste. "Good boy."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. I could prepare some soup!" 

Peter thought about it and nodded, he was actually kind of hungry.

"Okay, don't move." Wade stood up and Peter looked up at him with tired eyes. Wade smiled. "I better go to the kitchen now before I change my mind and eat _you._ "

He prepared vegetable soup with some ginger, just like Aunt May told him to do once since it was good for the flu, and came back to the couch with the soup in hand.

"Okay, open your mouth."

"I'm pretty sure I can eat by myself."

"I'm pretty sure you said you'll do as I say." 

Peter sighed. "Fine."

While Wade was spoon feeding the soup, Peter furrowed his brows.

"What? Is it cold? Does it taste bad?" 

Peter shook his head. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Peter..."

"It's nothing." 

Wade offered another spoon full and when Peter swallowed his forehead wrinkled up again.

"Oh my god, it's your throat, isn’t it? Does it hurt?" 

Peter rolled his eyes. "Just a little."

{This is too much!}

[I can't take all this pain!]

"Oh no, I should call for an Amber Alert!"

"That's for missing children."

"Well I'm going to miss you, which is even worse!"

"Wade," Peter laughed, "Relax. I've been sick before, remember? Even worse than I am right now and nothing bad happened."

"I suffered, like, three heart attacks that day."

{Literally.}

[They were four, actually.]

Wade placed the soup on the coffee table, put his hands gently on Peter's throat, and started looking for swollen glands. Peter's face twisted again.

"Yes, they are swollen." he rolled his eyes and before Wade could do something he grabbed his hand and started licking a finger. 

"... Peter, stop."

{He's pure evil.}

[He knows our weaknesses!]

{Well of course he does. _He_ is our weakness.}

[Along with kitties!]

Peter didn't stop, he even lightly bit one finger tip. Wade gasped and Peter smiled before sucking the finger slowly. 

"Ah... P-Petey... NO!" And Wade snatched his hand away from the devil. "You're only trying to distract me from the real problem." 

Peter laughed. "I don't think I can eat that soup, my throat does hurt."

"And still you were sucking my finger like a champ, you need help... And save that for later when you feel better please." Peter chuckled and Wade continued. "We should call Tony. He could find a cure."

"A cure to allergies?"

"What if it’s not just allergies?" Wade hugged Peter again. "Imagine me without you, Petey. That's not even an option."

"I'm going to be fine." Peter hugged him back. "You're the one over reacting as you always do."

"Because I can't lose you."

"And you won't. No one dies from allergies... I think."

{*Gasps*}

[Make him stop!]

"Peteeer!" 

He laughed. "I feel dizzy"

{OH NOOO!}

[*Cries again*]

Wade was about to panic when Peter put a hand on his knee. "I mean sleepy. I feel sleepy... It's because of that medicine you gave me."

{Ufff, okay.}

[False alarm people.]

"Don't do that to me Petey. Jeez, you want to kill me?"

Peter did look sleepy since his eyelids took a while to go up and down. He rubbed his eyes with one hand and smiled.

{Omg that was the cutest thing I've ever seen.}

[Let's hug him for all of eternity.]

"Okay Baby Boy, let's go to bed now." Wade lifted Peter up with the blanket still burrito-ed around him, and took him to bed. Then Wade piled three more blankets over Peter before getting into bed to cuddle him.

"You're the best boyfriend." mumbled Peter. "Even with your weirdness." 

Wade smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead. Peter fell asleep almost immediately. Wade instead decided to stay awake all night waiting for the smallest warning sign that would warrant a call to 911. But everything went well and at some point, without even noticing, Wade also fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

The next morning Wade woke up with no Peter next to him and almost panicked before he heard noises from the kitchen. Someone was moving around and singing-

{Pretty sure that's Peter.}

-Along with it, Wade opened the door slowly and watched his boyfriend cooking something and moving with the rhythm, he stood there watching the shirtless spider, trailing Peter's back with his eyes, that amazing lower back with dimples that give way to his-

{Perfect freaking-}

[From heaven as fuck-]

-ass that was bouncing up and down. 

"So... You're feeling better."

Peter turned very red and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," He chuckled nervously, "I decided to prepare something for you since I'm pretty sure you didn't sleep last night." 

Wade got closer with a mischievous look on his face. Peter was still blushing. "I think I'm only hungry for one thing right know."

"B-but the breakfast-"

"I'm not hungry for that, don't worry." Peter went completely red. "So... About that finger you were sucking yesterday..."


End file.
